In the Arms of his Protector
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Everyone always think of Wals Gil as a stubborn fool, unfit to be a prince. He would be alone... if not for Barizorg. A Gokaiger oneshot. Barizorg Cid /Wals Gil. YAOI! A Valentine's Day gift for kanna-chan94.


**"In the Arms of his Protector"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.**_

_**Summary: Everyone always think of Wals Gil as a stubborn fool, unfit to be a prince. He would be alone... if not for Barizorg. A Gokaiger oneshot. Barizorg(Cid)/Wals Gil. YAOI! A Valentine's Day gift for kanna-chan94.**_

_**Warning: Contains some YAOI(boys' love) material. Not suitable for people who hate YAOI.**_

Wals Gil was just a sad, misunderstood prince. A prince who everyone doubted from the start. Including that lying bastard, Damaras. Everyone thought that Wals is a naive prince. A coward. A wimp. A fool. A weak link. A disgrace to the royal family. A total laughing stock to the entire Zangyack Empire. Everyone hated the idea of a clown like him becoming a king someday, but say nothing of it because they were forced to be on his side by his father. All of them thinks that he is nothing but a spoiled brat who gets angry when something doesn't go his way. But that's not true... Sure he gets paranoid whenever a mission fails, but that's only because he wants to prove how worthy he really is to be among the nobles. He wants to prove that damned Damaras wrong. He wants to prove the court wrong. He wants to prove them all wrong! That's all he ever wanted. It's always been his ultimate goal. To earn the respect from his father and the court. To show everyone that he will become a great ruler just like his father. To prove himself worthy of being a prince. All that determination he has shows what a great commander he can truly be. But nobody could see that. They always thought he was a pitiful dreamer who was doomed from the beginning. Everyone thinks of him as a stubborn fool, unfit to be a prince. He would have been alone... if it weren't for Barizorg.

Barizorg is his bodyguard. His servant. His protector. His friend. Barizorg is extremely loyal to Wals Gil. He was always there when he needed him. He stood by his side when no one else would. He devoted himself to serve and protect him. He's very obedient to Wals. He never questions or disobey. He would put his own life on the line for him. The prince's every wish is his command. He would fight along side him in battle. He always listens to him, and understands him better then anyone else. He was always there when he was angry. He was always there when he was sad. He was always there when he was pouting. Whatever the reason, his presence always put the prince in a really good mood real fast. He was Wals Gil's only friend. The only one who understood him. The only one who believes in him. The only one who respects him. The only one who gave him confidence. The only one who made him feel important. The only one who was truly loyal to him. The only one who cares about him. Wals Gil is very grateful to have someone like Barizorg as his bodyguard. Both him and the robot were very close. Some would find it odd or disgusting. But this sort of thing is a unique and special bond that can never be broken. Wals cares about that robot more then anything. Nothing else matters to him. The robot does so much for him, and he always express his gratitude towards him. He don't know what he'll do if something bad happen to him.

Soon his worst nightmares have come to life. Right when it looks like Wals Gil is victorious, he has received some horrifying news. It seems that Barizorg is dead. Possibly killed by those pesky space pirates. Wals Gil couldn't believe what has happen. He was soon overcome with anger and despair. His mind is shattered, his spirit crashed, and his heart torn in two. It's as if a dark cloud had descend upon him. His body became weak as he stumbled across the floor. He fell forward as he slammed both fists against the wall, screaming in pure anguish. Tears of endless sorrow streamed down his cheeks as he slowly lower himself to the floor below upon his knees, the name of the only one he cared about escaping his lips in a faint and depressing whisper. He wanted to die! He wanted to just curl up and die! He has lost someone who is so dear to him. The only person he can't live without. His own precious Barizorg. The source of his happiness and comfort. Gone forever and out of his life. It isn't fair! It's just not fair! Why must every person that he cares about have to die? First his kind mother passed away when he was a child, and now he lost his one and only friend. Fate is so cruel! Well he's not going to let it end this way. He's going to avenged the death of his dearest friend. Those damned space pirates will pay for slaying his Barizorg! Damaras tried to stop the prince from facing the enemy alone, but even he couldn't persuade him otherwise. Wals Gil fight with all his might aboard his extremely powerful mecha, the memories of Barizorg keeping him strong as he fought the space pirates. But the space pirates overpowered him, causing the entire mecha to explode. The result of it killed the unfortunate prince instantly. It may look like the end, but it's actually the beginning of an eternity for the young prince and his loyal bodyguard.

After he died, Wals Gil found himself laying on an endless field of blood-covered roses. The skies were pitch black, and the only light came from far off in the center of the sky. Wals couldn't remember what has happen to him or how he got to this strange place. It's all a blur to him at first, but then the memories of his life flashed in his mind like a faded dream. That's when he realised that he has just died. He soon burst into tears as he begin to cry. It isn't because he's dead. It's because he wasn't able to avenged Barizorg... his most dearest friend. He has failed! He has failed at everything! He failed to prove Damaras and the others wrong. He failed to earn the respect from his father. But most of all, he failed to avenged the death of his friend. And he's never gonna see him again...

He suddenly heard a voice said, "...Wals... Wals Gil..."

He turned his head around and saw a man sitting next to him. He was a bit confused, and also very suspicious. He did not know this man. Nor has he seen him before in his entire life. Yet this mysterious man before him knows his name. His full name! He sit up and took a quick examination at him. The man was in his 20's. He wore what a senior officer (who worked for the Zangyack) would wear. He had hazel eyes, and black hair with blonde highlights. Wals have absolutely no idea who this man was. He started to get afraid of him as he back a few inches away. The man smiled kindly at the frighten prince's reaction. Then he said something that had the prince looked straight at him in shock.

"What's wrong, boss?" He asked. "Don't you recognized me?"

Wals Gil was stunned with disbelief. He couldn't believe what he has just heard. This man, a total stranger, has called him "boss". No one has ever address him by that word before. Except... maybe...

"Barizorg!" He said as his tear-filled eyes widened in shock, struck by realization. "...Barizorg... Barizorg... Barizorg! It's you! It's really you!"

He happily embraced the man as he held on to him tight, crying out tears of joy.

Cid Bamick embraced the prince back as he gently kissed him on the forehead. He didn't mind the prince calling him the name of the robot that he once was. He was glad that the prince could see him in his true form and still be able to recognized him. As Barizorg, he secretly developed a special, spiritual bond with the young prince. The bond he had with Joe is the same as a bond between two close friends. But the bond he had with Wals Gil was something more. He believes that he was made into a robot (that will one day be the prince's bodyguard) for a purpose. It must be lonely for a young prince who no one like or have faith in. That's why Cid and Wals were brought back together after death. That was the main purpose. Cid was meant to be the young prince's eternal protector. The one who understands what it's like to be alone. The one who feels lost when everything and everyone is against him. The one who knows what it's like to be unloved.

"Oh, Barizorg, I'm so happy to see you again!" Wals Gil said as he cried his eyes out, his face buried on Cid's chest. "I was afraid that I'll be alone forever. I couldn't bear the idea of losing you. You don't know how miserable I was when you passed away. I was in so much pain! When you died, I thought I was going to die. You mean everything to me. You're the only one I care about. Insarn is nothing to me! She was just like everyone else. She only used me for money and sex. I don't love her. I never have and never will! I love you, Barizorg. I always have. Even from the beginning. I didn't realised it until now. I'm so glad you're here with me. I can hardly believe. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up."

"Trust me, boss, this is no dream." Cid Bamick said as he chuckled, lifting up the prince's face with one hand and wiping the prince's tears away with the other. "Please don't cry anymore. I hate to see you like this. You're more prettier when you smile. I'm here for you. Just like I have been. Just like I always will be. You shouldn't care what they say about you. Someone who as willing as you are to follow his dreams is worthy to be a prince. You're a great commander, and you have a good heart to prove it. If that doesn't deserve your father's respect, then it deserves mine completely. I'm sorry that they didn't treat you like the prince you truly are. And I'm sorry Insarn used you for her own game. But you shouldn't worry about them anymore, boss. We got each other now. You'll never be alone. Because I'm here, and I love you."

A little, red blush swept across the prince's face as he smiled. Cid smiled back as he caress the young prince's face softly, making Wals blushed a even bigger and brighter red on his silver skin. Hazel eyes and bright blue eyes stare into each other as the light shine over them. Their lips were a few inches away from each other. They were so close that they can feel each others warm breath upon one another. Nothing but pure silence ran through the place as the prince and his bodyguard stare into each others eyes for what seem like forever. Then Cid closed up the space between them as he gave his prince a tender kiss. Wals passionately kissed back as he slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his bodyguard's neck. Cid wrapped his arms around the prince's waist as he pulled him closer into the kiss, his tongue demanding for entrance. Wals joyfully obeyed as his naturally blue tongue begin to dual with his bodyguard's naturally red tongue. Their tongues gracefully dance together as they embraced one another, overwhelmed with passion and lust. Cid gently pushed the prince down with himself on top, still kissing his soon-to-be-lover. While Wals kept on kissing his bodyguard endlessly, his feathered hat fall off as he fell into the roses. His hair was long enough to touch his shoulders. It's as white as snow, and it sparkled in the light like a crested diamond. The two lovers finally stopped kissing as the need for oxygen came in. Cid gently stroked the prince's head as he traced his fingers through all that beautiful hair. Wals give his bodyguard a loving look as he affectionately rubbed his nose against his bodyguard's. Silence once again roam around them as they stare at each other with expressions of love and compassion.

"...Barizorg..." Wals Gil said as his smile went away when the moment he saw the man's face up close, realising that the man was Cid Bamick before Dr. Zaien turn him into Barizorg for treason against the Zangyack. "...I mean Cid... did you... did you hold a grudge against me?"

"A grudge?" Cid said as he arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you hold a grudge against me for what Dr. Zaien done to you? Treason against us Zangyack is a severe crime that deserves a severe punishment. Truly commiting a felony like that would be something that someone is willing to do for the person that they care about. I know it's none of my business, but Joe must have been someone very special to you. Am I right? I bet you and him were real close. You must have loved him very much. I feel like this is my fault that you're not with him anymore. It's my fault for all the pain and suffering you have to go through. It maybe even my fault that you were killed. I always depend on you when you were Barizorg. I know you were program to be loyal only to me, but I couldn't help myself. You've done everything for me and kept me safe, even in the most troubled situations. You were always on my side, and you would never betray me. I guess I fell in love with you because you were Barizorg. It must be hard for you to be forced to fight against your friend in some battles. Do you hate me because of what you once was?"

"That's not true, Wals. None of that is true! It's not your fault I became Barizorg. It never was. It was a risk I have to take to save my one and only friend. Yes, Joe and I were close but we are only friends. He's my most brightest student. He's a fast learner, and a execellent swordman. He was a man who had a good heart and the determination to follow his dreams. He was the only one I really cared about. The only friend I ever had. That's why I have to save him. Not just because he was my student, but he's also my friend. I couldn't just let them executed a close friend of mine. I'm sure Joe might have feelings for me, and it must've caused him a lot of pain to see me in this condition I once was. But in the end, he has freed my spirit. Now his mind is finally at ease. And he has learned to move on because he has fallen for someone else. Besides, I have you. You and I are a lot alike. We both were outcasts who every living thing were against. But somehow we managed to be together through life and death. Dead or alive, you will always be my prince."

"And you will always be my Barizorg. I just wished I can fully repay you for all the good you've done for me."

"Well, we do have an eternity together. I think we have plenty of time for that."

Wals Gil smiled as he pulled his bodyguard into a steamy hot kiss. Cid Bamick kissed back as his hands gently held onto the prince's. Their fingers entwined together as their tongues explored back and forth in each others mouths. Cid broke the kiss up as he took the prince's gloves off and put them aside. The blue fingernails Wals has were long and sharp. There was also a dark gray scar on the palm of his right hand. That scar bring the prince and the bodyguard so much memories.

"Hey, I remember this." Cid said as he traced a finger on the prince's scar. "It was that time when you got shot right there. You were bleeding a little. Your blood has such a beautiful shade of blue. It was just a minor injury, but you were completely hysterical when you saw yourself bleeding."

"Yeah." Wals said as he laughed, blushing a little on his cheeks. "I thought I was going to die from massive blood loss. I guess I was acting silly over a tiny flesh wound."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes... but only for a little bit."

"Maybe I can fix that."

Cid Bamick took hold of the prince's right hand and kissed it's scar ever so gently. Then he kissed it again, again, and again til he finally stopped, rubbing it with such delicate care. This made Wals Gil's entire face flushed in red.

"Did that make it feel better?" Cid asked as he gently rubbed the scar upon the prince's right hand before kissing it one last time.

"It does now." Wals said as he kissed his bodyguard on the cheek tenderly and shook his boots off, laying back down with a seductive look. "I believe I was repaying you before we were rudely interrupted by that ugly scar of mine."

Cid chuckled as he went back to kissing his prince. The two of them kissed each other over and over again with a burning passion as their tongues continued to dual against one another. During all these endless mixtures of love and lust, Cid managed to take the rest of the prince's clothes off and toss them aside as he kept on kissing and embracing his soon-to-be-lover. Wals was now completely naked. His body was amazingly beautiful. His silver skin shine flawlessly in the light. His arms and legs feel so silky and smooth. His feet were as elegantly soft as his hands, with perfectly clean toenails that have the same color of blue as his perfectly clean fingernails. And his entire body was beautifully slim. Cid thought that his prince looked like an angel.

He broke up the kiss for the second time as he went to lick and suck the prince's neck tenderly. Wals moaned softly as he hung his head back. He had never been touched by a man before, yet he was very excited to be touched by his own bodyguard. Cid started nibbling on the prince's neck for a little bit, causing the prince to gasped as his entire body tremble. Cid smirked as he licked the mark he made clean and kissed it gently before giving the prince a quick, passionate kiss. Then he lay butterfly kisses down the prince's chest before licking up and down repeatedly on the prince's waist. This made Wals moaned louder then before as he arched his back, giving in to this sinful touch.

Cid Bamick kept on going down til he finally made it below the prince's waist. Wals Gil's member was the same color as his skin. It got really hard during all that making-out. A good six inches. It was standing straight up into the air, and it was also oozing with light blue pre-cum. Wals blushed a bright red on his silver skin, embarrased by being completely exposed to his former bodyguard. Cid smiled kindly as he gave his prince a quick and tender kiss, reassuring him that it's perfectly normal.

He then grabbed hold of the prince's hardened member and started stroking it at a very steady pace. Wals begin to moaned and groaned uncontrolablly as his eyes rolled back.

"You alright, boss?" Cid asked with concern, stroking the prince's length smoothly.

"...yes..." Wals said as he continued to moan, overjoyed in ecstastic bliss. "...I'm alright, Barizorg... this feels so good... I never felt this way when Insarn was doing this... hell, having sex with her was no fun... it's really fun when you're doing something like this with the one you love... I guess that's why this only felt wonderful when you're doing it to me..."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. But I know how to make this more enjoyable."

"... what are you..."

Wals Gil gasped as his endless moans and groans grew a little more louder then the others, gripping the roses for dear life. As he continued to jack the prince off, Cid Bamick swirled his tongue around the head of the member. He swirled his tongue all over it's head as he kept on stroking it, licking the head's dripping slit tensely. Then he took the whole 6-inch in his mouth as he begin bobbing his head up and down, sucking it gently at first. Wals moaned and groaned loudly in pure pleasure as he enjoyed every second of this, squeezing his grip on some of the zillions of red roses. He never felt this great in all his life! It was a lot more better then he imagined it would be. For an ex-robot, that bodyguard of his was really good with blowjobs.

Cid decided to speed up the pace as he sucked the prince's swollen length like a vaccum cleaner, gently rubbing and squeezing the prince's ball-sack. Wals moaned and groaned endlessly as he placed one hand on his bodyguard's head, running his fingers through black and blonde hair. Cid sucked and sucked rapidly as he kept on squeezing the prince's ball-sack a little more, happy to know that he was pleasing him. Wals moaned louder and louder as he arched his back, growing really close to his climax. He tried to hold back as long as he can til he can't take it anymore. He flipped his head back as he screamed in ecstasy, exploding a large load of blue-colored cum into his new lover's mouth. Cid removed his mouth from the prince's soften member after he carefully swallowed all that cum, licking his lips clean. Wals just laid there as he breathe heavily, his half-shut eyes looking right up to the skies. Cid went up to his prince as he kissed him passionately. The kiss was a bit rough, but Wals didn't mind. He was completely high from his orgasm.

The two eternal lovers embraced one another once more as they kissed each other passionately for as long as they need to. Their tongues dance together with heavenly delight as they grind against each other in a soothing rhythm, blinded by lust. The taste of his own cum was turning Wals Gil on. The sweet, milky taste of himself was enough for him to have a second erection. The feel of the bulge between the bodyguard's legs rubbing against his hardened member was making him more hornier then ever. It's a shame that his precious Barizorg's nice and long stick was hidden behind all that clothing from that uniform. Wals really wanted his lover to be completely naked so he can see what it looks like. Just thinking about it makes his length even more swollen then it was before. This intense arousal of his was driving him insane! He is a prince, and a prince always gets what he wants! He wants his bodyguard's body, and he wants it now! He quickly turned both him and Cid Bamick over as he continued to make-out with him. Now it's his turn to pleased his bodyguard.

With himself on top of his soon-to-be-lover, Wals immediately took the senior officer's entire uniform off in lightning speed (with the help from Cid). Then he took that damned article of clothing that was keeping him from his lover's gorgeous manhood. Cid was in execellent shape. His whole body is living proof of that. His arms and legs were trimmed with pure muscle. He had nicely broad shoulders, and a really sturdy chest. He also have a lovely 6-pack. Seeing his new lover in the nude was breath-taking for Wals. He never seen such beauty in all his life! He thought that the former bodyguard looked like a strapping, golden-skinned god.

He soon broke up the kiss when he noticed something rather odd. There were scars all over Cid's chest, waist, arms, and legs. He might have gotten those scars from previous battles. Or maybe they were caused by the operation that turned him into Barizorg. Wals begin to have a worried look on his face as he gently feel the bodyguard's scars. Then he looked up at him with tears dripping from his eyes, feeling extremely guilty about what Dr. Zaien done to his poor and handsome protector.

"Boss, is something wrong?" Cid Bamick asked as he cupped the prince's face with both hands. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"...I... I... I... I'm so sorry, Barizorg!" Wals Gil exclaimed as he buried his face upon his bodyguard's exposed chest. "I'm sorry for everything that happen to you! I'm such a damned burden! Everyone was right about me! They were all right! Even Damaras was right! I was making a complete fool of myself to think I can fight a battle that I'll never can win! I really am unfit to be a prince! It's all my fault that you've suffered so much! It's my fault for all the pain you dealt with! It's my fault that you died! I'm so sorry, Barizorg! Please forgive me!"

"...Boss..." Cid said as he wrapped his arms around the prince in a tight embrace, heartbroken to see him this upset. "I didn't feel any pain at all. I never have. Not when I'm with you. And I never did suffer. Because you're the reason I stayed strong. You were the only thing that kepts me going. I was always willing to help you in your time of need. I would do anything for you."

"But I was unable to do the same for you. I couldn't even avenged your death. I'm so worthless!"

"No, you're not. You're a great and noble prince. Anyone who is willing to help his one and only friend is very fit to be a prince. Nobody is perfect, boss. People make mistakes. But you made no mistake when you decide to fight on your own for my stake. That was a act of bravery that is worthy of greater respect."

"Do you really mean what you say, Barizorg?"

"Every word I say is true. Believe me. I would never lie to you. You're very special to me. I love you, boss."

Wals lift his face up from the bodyguard's chest as he wiped the tears away, looked at his bodyguard, and smiled.

"And I love you, Barizorg." He said as he caress his bodyguard's face. "Now and forever."

He gave him a quick and tender kiss before he went down to his neck. He started licking it tensely while gently stroking the bodyguard's chest, tracing the skin with his long and pointy fingernails. Cid tried his hardest to hold back a moan or two, hoping to maintain some self-control. But Wals wasn't going to have it! He went down as he started licking, sucking, and kissing every part of the bodyguard's chest, gently feeling the bodyguard's strong arms and shoulders. Cid moaned softly as he bit his bottom lip. Wals smirked as he started licking and sucking one nipple then the other, gently pinching the one he start with as he received a loud gasp from the bodyguard. Then he went down to lick, suck, and kiss every part of the bodyguard's waist as he feel every single ab that the bodyguard has got. Cid moaned loudly as he hung his head back. His prince sure knows how to pleasure someone. That guy is a pro! Not bad for daddy's pampered prince.

Wals Gil lay butterfly kisses down the bodyguard's waist til he finally reached his destination. The bodyguard's harden member was big and long. About eight or nine inches. It was standing straight up from some black hair, and it was oozing with pre-cum. Wals was a bit suprised by its size at first. But then he became lusty as he grabbed hold of it, licking his lips as he stared at it with desirable hunger. The sight of the bodyguard's erection was making him more and more horny by the minute. He moaned softly as he shivered a bit, feeling his own member getting more harder then it was before. He wants to touch himself so badly. To masterbate at the sight of the bodyguard's incredibly large manhood. But he also wants to pleased his precious Barizorg. What can he do to pleasure both him and his bodyguard at the same time?

"If you want, boss, we can do that to each other at once." Cid Bamick said as if he knew what was going on inside the prince's mind. "I don't mind pleasing you again. It's quite enjoyable. You do look cute when you cum."

Wals looked at his bodyguard in pure shock, but then smiled as he blushed a bright red on his silver skin.

"I like that", he said, "I like that a lot."

The two eternal lovers kissed each other passionately, their tongues swirling around one another. Wals then placed both himself and his bodyguard in a 69-position. Cid smirked as he quickly begin to lick and suck the prince's swollen length. Wals blushed a brighter red as he moaned and groaned in ecstasy. Oh, how he loves this so much! He loves it when his bodyguard pleasures him. But he can't just sit by and leave his precious Barizorg hanging. He has work to do. He begin stroking the bodyguard's harden member smoothly as he licked and sucked its head, swirling his tongue all over the head. He then licked up and down on the member repeatedly as he teased its head with the tips of his fingernails. Cid's endless moans and groans were covered by the sucking of the prince's hardened member. Wals took the whole 9.2-inches into his mouth as he begin bobbing his head up and down, sucking it tenderly. He sucked and sucked the bodyguard's swollen length like a super vaccum as he gently squeezed one of the balls of the bodyguard's ball-sack before doing that to the other, digging his fingernails into the skin a bit. Cid's covered moans grew louder and louder as he arched his back. Who knew that his prince would be extremely good at this?

The two of them sucked each other rapidly as they both grew closer and closer to their climax, overcome with blissful pleasure. They sucked and sucked some more til one of them was pushed over the edge. Wals Gil's entire body trembled as he cum inside the bodyguard's mouth for the second time. The bodyguard was able to swallow all that up in no time without leaving a drop of it. It wasn't long til Cid Bamick explode a massive load of white cum straight into the prince's mouth as he cursed under his breath. Wals managed to swallow up some of the cum, but the rest dripped from his mouth and fell on the bodyguard's soften member. He got off of his new lover and laid down on the roses to rest. Cid immediately got on top of his beautiful prince as he kissed him with a burning passion, recovering from his orgasmic high. Wals kissed back as he embraced his strong bodyguard, hoping to never let go of him again. They kissed each other passionately as they explore each others bodies, their tongues dualing against one another as they taste each others cum. The taste of his own cum mixed with the prince's cum was making Cid feel really warm, causing his member to grow extremely hard. This can't wait any longer. The time is right. He must make the prince his.

Cid gently spread the prince's legs apart as he positioned his harden member to the prince's entrance, trying to be as careful as possible. Wals was completely clueless about what was about to happen. He was to busy making-out with his precious Barizorg to noticed. He felt something slowly enter him, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He just kept on kissing the bodyguard over and over again with an endless passion. But then the kiss broke up as he made a yelp of pain, feeling the bodyguard's entire length went inside him completely.

"Barizorg!" He whined as he pouted. "You could have warned me that you were going to do that!"

"I'm sorry, boss, but I couldn't resist." Cid said. "I've waited too long for this moment to come, and I just can't hold back at an opportunity like this. I really want this first to be really special for the both of us. Are you OK, boss? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Barizorg, I'm fine. It does hurt a little, but it's not that bad. Just keep going, Barizorg. I'll be alright."

"Yes, boss."

Wals Gil smiled as he kissed the bodyguard on the cheek and held on to him real tightly, preparing himself for the second impact. Cid Bamick slowly moved out of the prince and back inside him in a swift push, receiving a loud gasp from the prince. He looked at his prince with concern and worry. Wals looked straight up at his bodyguard as he nodded his head, encouraging him to proceed. Cid smiled as he gave his prince a quick and tender kiss. Then he steadily bucked his hips back and forth in a repeating rhythm as he slowly moved himself in and out of the prince.

"...faster..." Wals begged in a rapsy voice. "...faster... Barizorg... faster... please..."

"As you wished, boss." Cid said as he speed up the pace.

He moved in and out of the prince with much more faster speed as he received endless moans and groans from the prince. It went on and on for a really long time. Until the bodyguard's swollen length finally hit Wals Gil's "sweet spot", causing the prince to scream loudly in pure ecstasy.

"Again!" He shouted with plead. "Hit it again! Please! That felt so good! Again! I don't want this to stop! I love you so much, Barizorg! I love it when you're inside me! Please do that again! Do it _**HARDER **_this time! Please! I command you!"

"Right away, boss." Cid Bamick said as he obeyed. "Your wish is my command."

He started bucking his hips back and forth at a speeding pace, hitting the prince's "sweet spot" again and again in each thurst. Wals screamed louder and louder as he clawed the bodyguard's back, overwhelmed with ecstastic bliss. His member slowly became harder and harder by the second. Cid started stroking it in time with his thursts as he licked and sucked the prince's neck tensely, causing the prince to screamed louder then before. He moved himself in and out of the prince with great speed as he kept on jacking the prince off while licking, sucking, and kissing the prince's neck. Wals screamed and screamed in raptureous pleasure, overjoyed to finally have sex with the one he truly loves.

The two lovers' ecstastic moans and groans grew echoed throughout the place til they finally came together all at once. Wals Gil flipped back as he breathe heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead. Cid Bamick rested his head on the chest of his beautiful prince, still connected to him. Wals wrapped his arms around his beloved bodyguard as he kissed him gently on the forehead. The two of them stayed that way as they tried to catch their breath, completely high from their combined orgasms. Then they stared into each others eyes for what seem like forever before kissing each other passionately without saying a word.

For the first time ever, Wals Gil was actually happy. He has ever been so happy in all of his life! He is now a happy, not-so-lonely prince who gets to be with his precious Barizorg for all of eternity. He doesn't know why or how he was reunited with his bodyguard, but he doesn't care. He was filled with so much joy to be with his one and only friend again. He knows that he'll always be safe... in the arms of his protector.

The End.

_Happy Valentine's Day, kanna-chan94! I hope you like the story that you requested. It might be a bit much, but writing it was both fun and quite enjoyable. Hey, guys, this is LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden here. Sorry this took so long to speak with you guys. I am jammed packed with ideas and requests for stories. But I can asure you that there will be more slash stories for Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Pokemon, and others as well. Also, I am working on some chapters for a cute story called "Getting into the Holiday Spirit" that is in progress at the moment. Feel free to check that out if you want. Til next time readers, bye and have a good Valentine's Day! "Meow!" X3_


End file.
